Sunset City
Sunset City '''is the second course of Shining Stars 3, and takes place in a small city. This is the only level besides Kochiya Falls that does not require any stars to enter. From the starting point in the first overworld, head to the multicolored "building" and stand in the blue "portal" in between them. As the name suggest, this small town has an eternal sunset and many multi-colored buildings. The city is surrounded by shoreline and what is assumed to be the ocean. The notable places include a famous art museum, a lighthouse, and a large wooden pier. '''Levels Star 1: Break into the Art Museum Mario must grab a star from an exhibit in the museum. The museum is right down (literally) the street from where Mario starts. Go to the bottom of the hill and jump over the small wall into a park. The entrance to the museum is across from a small path going through the park. However, the star is behind glass. Instead of going into the museum, go around the outside of the building and use a Note Block over the water to get on the roof. On top is a black shoot that leads to the star as well as a mysterious eye looking at some buildings. Star 2: Inside the Lighthouse A friendly bob-omb scattered silver coins in a nearby lighthouse. For reference, the lighthouse is behind where the museum is. The quickest way to the lighthouse is by jumping over the Note Block leading to the top of the Museum and swimming to it. Mario can also follow the main road to its end and jump off of it to the right and swim the rest of the way. In front of the lighthouse is an orange and white Warp Box which takes Mario inside of it. Now Mario collect 6 of the 8 Silver Coins. Once Mario goes in the Lighthouse, he can not get out unless by quitting or getting this star. The coin's locations are as follows: # Under the checkered ramp # Under the right wooden platform # Under the left wooden platform # Under a pile of crates near the center # On top of the central Note Block # On top of a Thwomp on top of the Right wooden platform # On top of the wooden platform where the star spawns # On top of the left wooden platform 90 Coins Even though Mario can not leave the lighthouse, there are at least 90 coins for Mario to collect here, so doing both at once is recommended. Star 3: Green Stars of Wood Rise Mario must collect three Green Stars that are on a wooden structure on the island. To get to the pier, follow the road to the end and it will be in sight. The structure is littered with Kuromames and Chuckyas. There is one green star is the middle of the structure (near the pressed red switch), one on the top of the closest ramp to the road, and one of the top of the farthest ramp from the road. Once Mario collects all 3, the star appears in the middle of the pier. Star 4: Lonely Tree on the Sand Dune There is a lonely tree that will warp Mario to the star. The tree stands out since it is on a high sandy dune. Go to the beach near the lighthouse and look for the highest sand dune with the tree on top and stand in front of the tree to be warped to the star. Star 5: Gate Switch of the Sea The next star is behind a gate and required a "!" switch to open. The switch is very close to the start. Follow the grey stone path down the hill then turn to find a small path with the switch under the ramp. Press it, then get back to the road and follow it until the end. The gate is below the end of the road, so drop down and get the star. Star 6: Star with a side of Flipswap Using the Flip panels, Mario must reach the final star on the side of a building. Follow the starting road all the way to the end. Once you reach the dead-end, turn around to see the star and the three Flip Panels leading to it. Every time Mario jumps, the platforms flip, so with that knowledge, cross the platforms and get the star on top. Getting to the Secret Level This level also houses the Vanish Cap level. It is found in a blue pipe on the top of the buildings. There is a hint on the roof of the Art Museum in the form of an eye looking directly at it. Getting to it is a bit tough though. From the start, locate the orange and white block but do not enter it. At the very edge of the platform Mario can do a triple jump on the raised ledge and grab the top of the building. From here, jump to the top of a couple of roofs until you reach the blue warp pipe. Developer's Insight This was the 2nd level I made! I originally wanted to make a sequel to Stormy Sky City from Shining Stars 2, but I also wanted to add something that fit the water theme of the overworld. I decided to combine a beach with a city level, while also taking inspiration from San Frankoopsko, a level in Star Revenge 7: Park of Time! Luckily this level was saved by Asbeth4567 when I lost my progress for the first time! Trivia * There is a bomb-omb buddy at the start who has different text whether or not mission was completed. ** During mission one, the bomb says to check out the new exhibit in the museum ** During any other mission, the bomb asks for help to catch the person who stole the star...which is Mario. Category:Level Category:Shinning Star 3 Category:Shinning Stars 3 Locations Category:Town Category:Island Category:Music-Mario Kart Category:Location